Gossip Girl, Welcome Back FIRST OF THE SAGA
by YKYLMxoxo
Summary: My own version of series three, reviews and construction would be lovely! REMINDER THAT THIS IS IN PROGRESS. and that i have only just started it. and the chapters are short. but im making it so every chapter at the beginning is the change of a character.
1. Chapter 1

**Gossip Girl.**

**Chapter one.**

_Morning upper east siders, G__ossip Girl here; your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite. And who am I? That's one secret I will never tell._

Waking up in shock, Blair looked around her cautiously, the usual scent of something cooking ran through her nose, but she would pass on the food, and would eat as little – as always.

With only minutes before she would have to make her way to College, Blair was rushing around, realizing she was almost late. Grabbing her makeup bag, she grabbed the nearest lipstick and gloss, leaving her lips ruby red, with a cover of gloss, making them unmissable, along with the rest of her appearance. Grabbing her phone and her suitcase, the touch of vibration rang in her hand, making her jump...It was a text, from Gossip Girl...

_Spotted : S making her way to college, cheer up S, college is a lot more dramatic than you think, you'll fit right in._

With a frown expressing on her face, Blair gasped, feeling a huge amount sorry for her best friend who had already been followed, and that was before entering the college. Finding Serena's number, Blair scanned her contact book, skipping past Chuck's number, but stopped at a halt, moving her hand over the 'ring' button, wondering whether to press it, and stand the awkwardness. Minutes had passed, and she clicked it, bringing it to her ear. "Hello?" The oh-so familiar deep voice rung through her ears, a thrill sent up her spine. "Chuck, it's Blair." She replied, a girly giggle escaping her lips. "Oh, it's you. Come to organize a good luck night have we?" He mused, but she took it as a joke. "Only you can wish." She spat, a frown tied upon her lips. "Well, I did, and let me remind you of a previous event, limousine? I'm quite sure that came true." He mocked, knowing what would tick her off. "Chuck! I need your help." She asked, the exact same line she had used, over and over.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

The flashes and the brawl to get to Serena was almost terrifying, she held her head down, pulling her coat around her. Almost jogging as she saw the college door, knowing that as soon as she entered, they couldn't follow her. As a erratic year of college had started, she let a sigh escape her lips. Just great. Walking from door to door, not knowing what room she would be in, nor who she would be with.

Your Serena Van Der Woodsen right? Came an unfamiliar tone, a blonde small girl standing in front of her, yet she had much beauty. Um..Yeah. Serena eventually said, finding it in her to smile, she had nothing against the girl but her day had started bad. I'm Lucy Page, your roommate. She replied excitedly back, knowing Serena off Gossip Girl, like everyone did. Do you know where our dorm is? Serena asked, a nervous laugh escaping her lips, studying the girls features and expressions, who seemed to be enjoying the moment. Right this way.

Following Lucy, Serena looked around, finding possibly someone she knew, Nate or instants. Someone she knew, someone she was familiar with and someone she could turn to help with. I can't wait to have girly night and everything. Lucy squealed excitedly, after all it was Serena, Manhattan's rightful queen. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

Lying in his king sized bed, surprisingly Chuck was along, taking only a small space, before his phone rang, the caller ID showing It was Blair, smirking he answered the call.

After minutes of talking, Chuck reached for the covers, pulling them off. You want me to go to Yale, pretend I go there and what? He repeated her words, a tone of confusion, thinking he may of not been able to pull it off. And what exactly do I get in return? He asked in a sadistic tone, a smirk bracing on his lips, pulling the phone from his ear, a smirk bracing on his lips.

Resting his head back, Chuck pulled the covers over his head, closing his eyes - there was no change for him, no change _in_ him, he was Chuck Bass. Hearing his phone ring once more, he groaned, looking towards the caller ID, it was Blair, _again._ "Thought of a way to repay me yet?" His change in tone wouldn't surprise someone who knew him, it began to be husky-like and sadistic, what he would do to tease, mock, or even be ingorant to people, which he knew to do well.

"_Ew no, shut up. Have you done it yet?"_ She asked over the phone, annoyance appearing in her voice. "I'm in bed, give me time, it's been ten minutes." He mused, lying back down, a sigh in relief disappearing from his mouth. "_Chuck! Get up, Serena needs your help!"_ She moaned down the phone, while he rolled up a cigarette, keeping the phone at his ear. "Give me five minutes, and i'll be up." He demanded, flipping his phone shut, while lighting up the cigarette in his mouth, inhaling it.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter four._**

Getting read to go to Evergreen State college, Dan put on his tie, his dad Rufus giving him the 'father and son' talk. "Make me proud, son." Rufus complimented, knowing he would anyway, after all he was a Humphrey man. For the hundredth time, "I won't do nothing more." Dan promised, a half-smile bracing onto his lips, as he put his blazer on, turning round. "And I'll promise that I'll come every weekend that I can." He made it sound as hopeful, although that Washington wasn't so near Brooklyn, he would atleast try.

Grabbing his belongings, he went into the loft's living room, his sister already sat down, his mum tearful. "Your all growing up so fast." She sobbed, reaching up to hug him. "Mum." Moaning in embarrassment Dan hugged her back, a half-smile swiping on his lips as he flashed a look at Jenny. "I'll be back whenever I can." He applied, keeping it in his mind, letting go of his mum slowly, but not ignoring her. "Don't turn out like Blair". He warned Jenny, watching a laugh escape her lips. "Don't worry." Standing up she nervously looked at Dan, she would admit that she would miss the chats she would have, knowing she couldn't tell her mum and dad about being the new queen of Constance school. "I'll miss you Dan." Admitting it, she flushed red, her usual pale face pulling off an admirable smile; while she hugged him, for minutes. "Well your making me late so I better go." He murmured, glancing back at his dad, giving him a quick man hug. "I'll call you". Pointing his fingers again, he opened the door, hearing his phone vibrate in his pocket, taking it out.

Spotted: Heart to heart goodbye's from the Humphrey's, a good luck to Lonely Boy who may just fit in after all.

Flipping it shut, he sighed, having no intention to let Gossip Girl ruin his day, Dan pulled his suitcase down the flights of stairs, with no troubles what-so-ever.


End file.
